


You Sick Fuck

by Brittle_Bone_Gabe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Oneshot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Sick Character, That "I'm sick please take care of me" kinda thing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittle_Bone_Gabe/pseuds/Brittle_Bone_Gabe
Summary: Richie comes back home from a show and obviously has come down with a simple cold; of course Eddie freaks out, but is trying his best to help his boyfriend through this rough time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	You Sick Fuck

It wasn’t uncommon for Richie Tozier to come back from a show feeling groggy and exhausted, especially when he came back to California from Vegas, which was about a four hour drive in itself with no breaks. He did a double show this weekend, so he was ready to get back home to Eddie and pass the fuck out. Although, knowing his hypochondriac, germaphobic boyfriend there was no way he was going to be able to crash anywhere in the house until he takes a shower to make sure he doesn’t spread any illness or germs around the clean house. As much as Richie _hated _that about Eddie he still would respect his wishes and do whatever he could to make him more comfortable. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to pick on Eddie every chance he got. 

The moment Richie stepped into the house he dropped his black backpack on the floor to his feet, kicking off his shoes before moving into the living room. He didn’t see Eddie, so of course he took that chance to take a seat on the couch to stretch his legs from sitting in that cramped car for four-hours. 

Letting out a sigh, Richie was about to take a seat, until... 

_“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” _Eddie’s voice came from behind Richie. When he turned around he saw the shorter man standing in the hallway that led out of the living room. He had an ‘_you know better than to do that’ _look on his face. 

“C’mon, I’m tireeeed...” Richie whined, “I had a twenty hour drive, Eddie Spaghetti, I deserve to sit.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows knitted together, knowing that _something _Richie said didn’t quite add up. Twenty hours? Well, that was bullshit, trying to make him feel bad for him so he could sit on the couch with his dirty clothes. 

“Dude, fuck off,” Eddie finally said, rolling his eyes, causing Richie to crack a smile. Eddie opened his mouth to speak again until Richie sneezed a couple of times into his arm, a twisted, disgusted look now on Eddie’s face. “_Are you sick?”_

_“..._No,” Richie answered slowly, rubbing his nose and clearing his throat. “No, I’m just-” he cleared his throat again, “I have something in my throat.” He walked over to the hallway where Eddie was still standing so he could take a shower and finally take a minute to relax, as he did he took off the light coat he was wearing. He tossed it on the couch, knowing that it would surely piss Eddie off. Before he could protest, Richie planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “I love you!” He said loudly before going into the bathroom without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Almost thirty-minutes later, Richie finally came out of the bathroom with fresh clothes and damp hair. He plopped on the couch next to Eddie who was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch to distract himself while waiting for his boyfriend to come to accompany him. Richie sniffled, leaning his head on top of Eddie’s head with his eyes closed, suddenly not feeling 100%. It was as if he cold yet warm at the same time, if felt as though there was something constantly in his throat even though he knew there wasn’t. Richie couldn’t help but jump a little when Eddie wrapped himself around him, leaning his head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Yeah, it’s only been two days that Richie’s been gone, but goddamn he missed him so much. 

“I love you too,” Eddie finally said, closing his eyes as he started to relax, feeling Richie’s arm around him, using his thumb to stroke his shoulder. 

Richie opened his mouth to speak, a stupid smile on his face, but was left empty as he went into a coughing fit, sitting up as he coughed into his arm. Of course, Eddie scooted backwards, his eyes wide at this. There was _no way _he was getting sick, he wasn’t risking it for anybody, not even Richie. 

“Aw, c’mon, Eds,” Richie said once he was finally able to speak, but once he did he instantly went back to coughing. “Fuck...” he mumbled. 

“You _are _sick!” Eddie stood up from the couch, backing away by the TV.

“I didn’t know!” Richie watched as Eddie used the large tub of sanitizer, rubbing it on his hands and up his arms. “Are you serious?” 

Eddie took a deep breath, and Richie knew, _he fuckin’ knew, _that he was going to go on his rambles. Y’know, the ones where he speaks a million miles a minute and nobody could stop him? Yeah, that’s the one. 

“Do you know how fuckin’ contagious the common cold is? One. Single. Touch. And someone could catch it,” Eddie started quickly, taking Richie aback since it took him a moment to actually process what he was saying. That’s how fast he was speaking. “You know what most doctors visits are made up of?”

“Eddie-” 

“Do you?” Richie kept his mouth shut, looking up at Eddie, knowing that he was going to keep speaking even though he won’t respond. “The cold! And-”

“Eddie-” 

“And! We can get up to four colds a year_. A year,_ dickweed!” 

“Fuck you._” _

_“_If I get sick because of you I swear to God I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Eddie!” Richie said loudly, standing up from the couch, “you’re not gonna get sick, okay?! Chill out!” 

That was a mistake. 

“Chill out? _Chill out? _You put your... contagious saliva on me!”

“_Well, fuck me for kissing my boyfriend.” _

_“_I’m...” Eddie closed his eyes for a moment, letting out the breath he’s been holding, “I’m sorry,” he said calmly, “you didn’t know. But you’re still contagious.” Richie couldn’t help but laugh, rubbing his eye. “Hold on.” 

Eddie moved past Richie, making sure he doesn’t accidentally touch him as he did. He went to the closet in the hallway, taking out an extra pillow and an extra blanket before going back to the living room. He put the pillow down on the arm rest, unfolding the blanket before nodding towards the couch. 

“Awww,” Richie said as he laid down on the couch, “are you gonna take care of me?” 

Eddie’s face turned pink as he spread the blanket across Richie, still being sure not to make skin-to-skin contact with him. He felt bad for going off on him, but by god if he got sick there would be hell to pay. It’s not like Eddie wanted to be like this, growing up with his overbearing mother who fed him lies about how “sick he was” made him much more paranoid about his overall health. The littlest change in his health, any small aches or pains would throw him into a panic, constantly asking Richie to feel his forehead, constantly checking his own temperature and taking pills to stop the sickness before it really starts. Nine times out of ten he never actually gets sick, which just fuels his paranoia even more, so that’s when Richie has to come save the day but reassuring him over and over that he’ll be okay. Remembering all the times that Richie’s helped Eddie he came to the conclusion that it was his turn to repair the favor. 

“Yes...” Eddie mumbled, moving his sleeve down over his hand before attempting to stroke his hair. “Because I love you.” 

“I didn’t hear you,” Richie said with a stupid grin on his face, “what was that?” 

“...I said I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Instead of touching Eddie, Richie used his hands to form a heart, getting an eye roll from Eddie in return before he went into the kitchen.

Richie laid there, watching whatever was on the TV as he could hear Eddie open up a couple of pill bottles, dumping some in his hands. It was hard to keep his eyes opened, even while waiting those five minutes for Eddie to come back with the medicine Richie had dozed off. Which was absurd since it was only 8pm and it was too early to go to bed. Guess that’s what happens when you get sick. 

“...huh?” Richie said, getting startled awake when Eddie bumped his shoulder with the cup of Sprite. 

“I said...” Eddie started speaking again, dropping the pills in Richie’s hand. To be honest, Richie was zoning out since his boyfriend was just rambling about sickness again, explaining how these pills would work and when they should start to kick in. “However, they don’t _cure _the cold, but it’ll just help-”

“If you say one more thing I swear to God I’m going to duct tape your mouth shut,” Richie said, pulling the blanket over his head after taking the meds. 

“Fine, I’ll just go.” 

“No, no, no, no...” Richie whined, looking out from under the blanket. “I’m sick, by law you have to stay with me.” When he looked up at Eddie he was giving him that _you’re joking, right? _look, Richie getting lost in his big brown eyes. “You’re so cute, you fuckin’ dork.” 

“I...” Eddie trailed off, turning away so Richie couldn’t see his face turning red. “Yeah, well... you’re handsome, even though you’re sick and gross.”

“..._Thanks, Eds.” _

* * *

Eddie spent the rest of the night sitting in the recliner chair that was next to the couch while browsing through his laptop. Richie had been going on about his trip and his two day shows. Eventually he was starting to slow down, the cold pills were finally kicking in, putting him to sleep. When his soft snores filled the living room, Eddie glanced over at him, the blanket rising and falling with every breath he took. There was something simple yet pure about watching him sleep on the couch, he was finally _quiet _and not annoyingly loud with his stupid jokes. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, Eddie put the laptop down on the coffee table before standing up. He stretched until his joints popped, gently taking Richie’s glasses off his face before flipping off all the lights in the living room then he headed back to their room. 

It felt strange crawling into bed alone knowing that Richie was only in the living room. Normally they would stay up with each other, waiting until they were both ready to go to bed so they could sleep together. That’s why Eddie didn’t enjoy when Richie left to go for shows, he hated sleeping alone. Richie did make it more bearable though as he would FaceTime him every night and would fall asleep with it still going with their laptops next to them on their beds.

Eddie must’ve spent two hours tossing and turning in bed. While he felt tired he just could not sleep for the life of him. The empty space next to him felt even more empty and Eddie would catch himself reaching out for Richie even though he knew he wasn’t there. It was out of pure habit. 

He couldn’t take this anymore. Eddie climbed out of bed, grabbing his pillow and blanket, wrapping it around him before heading back out to the pitch black living room. Cursing when he stubbed his toe on the end table next to the couch, hopping towards the front of the couch. He pushed the light coffee table out of the way in front of the TV before making a spot on the carpet floor next to where Richie was laying. 

Yeah, the floor surely wasn’t comfortable, but it was better to be near Richie than to spend the night alone. Eddie let out a grunt as he was trying to make himself comfortable, but it felt like that was an impossible task. He let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling, the fan spinning slowly. Next to him he could see Richie’s arm dangling off of the couch. 

Any and all fear of what germs he could possibly get by touching Richie’s skin went out the window when Eddie decided to reach up and grab his hand. Yeah, he was going to regret this if he ever got sick, but at that point he couldn’t blame Richie. He just needed _some kind _of physical contact with him. Even if it was just this. The overwhelming feeling of being close to Richie finally sunk in, now Eddie was starting to feel exhausted. He let out a yawn, turning towards the couch still holding onto Richie’s hand. 

“I love you, Richie,” Eddie said into the darkness. 

“_’ove you ‘oo,_” Richie mumbled in his sleep, turning over so he was facing Eddie. 


End file.
